


Red Light

by Tasogare Nagisa (phoenixjustice)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Lost
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/Tasogare%20Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Series 4 of Doctor Who and Season 4 of LOST.</p><p>"Dude...that's like, a TARDIS--"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Light

"Oh, well, that's just great, getting stuck on a planet of the apes, stuck on a bloody island while your TARDIS gets off scot free for sending us here."

He looks over at the Master, eyebrow quirked. He pats the TARDIS' console. "It's all right, girl," he tells her soothingly, eyes glancing back at the Master. "Koschei, be nice to her."

"Telling me to play nice, Theta? You know I like to be a naughty boy." He grins. The Doctor couldn't help but grin back at him, walking over to him where he was standing by the door. He squeaks as the other Time Lord pulls him up against his chest and proceeds to snog him throughly.

After about an hour had [passed](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5353947/1/Red-Light), an even more mussed up than usual Doctor steps out of his TARDIS, with the Master straightening out his suit jacket.

"We need to do that more often," murmured the Doctor, looking around furtively. "Especially that the [last](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5353947/1/Red-Light) thing you did."

The Master grins smugly. Suddenly their surprised with a whole bunch of people coming right towards them, running very quickly.

"Hey, we're not just on an island; we're on THE Island!" The Doctor said delightedly.

Jack runs up to them first. "Look, I don't know who you are, but if you're not with Widmore's people--"

"We're not--"

"--then you need to get the hell out of here while you can. They've got guns and--"

"--all kinds of shit at their disposal." Finished Sawyer.

"We need to get out of here guys." Kate said, urgently.

"Too late, they're here." Said Ben, clinging onto Locke's arm slightly.

They all soon get surrounded by Widmore and his team.

"I've finally got you where I want you Ben! Ahahahahahahaha!" Charles Widmore said gleefully. The Master rolls his eyes at the sight, looking bored.

"I don't feel like dealing with this."

With a very quick red flash, Widmore and his men were nothing but a pile of dust.

"Master!" The Doctor said scoldingly. "You were SUPPOSED to give them a chance."

"It's--finally over." Said Jack, stunned looking. Sawyer pulls him forward and kisses him hard. (Kate looked at the sight stunned for a moment before shrugging and pulling Juliet forward for a kiss.) Ben and Locke kiss, Libby and Hurley kiss, Jin and Sun, Michael and Ana-Lucia, Desmond and Charlie, Sayid then kisses Desmond and Charlie both. The Doctor looks at the sight before shrugging. He looks at the Master who grins.

"Well," said the Doctor. "Might as well--"

"If you can't beat them, join them."

They snog.

"Dude," said Hurley, making everyone pull away from their kissing. "That's like a TARDIS." He points to the TARDIS behind the Doctor and the Master.

The Doctor turns to the Master, who sighs.

"Let me guess--you want to get them off the island, don't you?"

He nods. The Master ponders this.

"I guess we could always have a group orgy--"

"MASTER!"

 


End file.
